Goodbye !
by lilywhitechan
Summary: Jaejoong selalu menunggu saat dimana mereka berlima akan berkumpul kembali termasuk dengan sang kekasih, apapun akan dilakukannya agar mereka kembali bersama. tapi apa yang terjadi ketika dirinya mengetahui bahwa dia telah dikhianati oleh sang kekasih /Oneshoot/ YunJae/


**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT and Sedikit bubuk Angstnya *Mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : YunJae Alaways **

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Yang tidak suka dengan warning diatas silahkan tutup Tabnya oke ^^**

**~ o0o ~**

**.**

**~ o0o JAEJOONG POV o0o ~**

**.**

Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa?. Selalu saja pertanyaan ini yang muncul di relung hatiku. Pertanyaan yang akan selalu muncul jika kau maksudku TVXQ sedang melakukan tour di luar jangkauanku, jangkauan untuk menjagamu dari segala godaan Namja maupun Yeoja yang begitu menggilaimu. Kau mengatakan agar aku selalu percaya padamu disaat aku tidak bisa menjagamu, Aku awalnya percaya akan segala perkataanmu yang akan selalu setia padaku hingga dia hadir diantara kita. Ya dia yang hadir disaat kau membutuhkanku, disaat kau mengalami saat-saat sulit di SM. Dia yang perlahan-lahan menggantikan posisiku di hatimu, membuatku lama-lama bergeser dihatimu. Segalanya berubah, sikapmu padaku, janji-janji yang dulu kau ucapkan padaku ketika kita berlima berembuk atas keputusan siapa yang tinggal untuk mempertahankan nama TVXQ yang sangat kita cintai ini dan siapa yang keluar untuk mencari uang agar bisa membeli nama grup yang sudah mendarah daging di diri kita berlima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

Malam itu kita berlima duduk di ruang santai dorm kita, saat itu suasana disana begitu mencekam karena kami secara diam-diam membicarakan siapa diantara kita yang akan keluar dan mencari uang untuk mengambil nama TVXQ dari SM, seperti yang sudah dilakukan oleh senior kami terlebih dahulu yaitu Shinwha. Senior-senior kami itu telah membuktikan kepada semua orang terutama kami junior bahwa mereka telah berhasil mendapatkan nama gruop mereka. Kami yang melihatnya merasa bahwa kita juga akan berhasil seperti mereka, para senior kami.

"Sekarang siapa yang akan kau putuskan untuk tinggal di SM, Yun?" Tanya Yoochun yang memecahkan suasana mencekam yang telah muncul kepada Yunho, orang yang memutuskan siapa yang akan keluar dan bertahan di dalam SM. Kami menunggu keputusan leader yang sangat kami hormati ini, leader yang sangat bijaksana dalam memutuskan segala hal meskipun dalam keadaan yang sedang sulit, leader yang mampu membuat segala masalah yang kami hadapi selama ini dapat kami atasi hingga saat ini. Aku begitu kagum padanya. Bagiku dia adalah...

* * *

_Leader yang akan selalu memimpinku dan memimpin kami._

_Appa dari anak-anakku._

_Setengah belahan jiwaku._

_Dan juga kekasih hatiku._

* * *

Aku melihat dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat dan mulai menatap kami satu-persatu, dimulai dari Junsu yang ada di ujung, lalu beralih ke Yoochun, menatap sebentar magnae grup kami Shim Changmin dan kemudian berakhir menatap mataku. Aku yang merasa tatapan matanya meminta kekuatan padaku itu pun, aku balas dengan senyuman tipis dan anggukan kepala pelan berusaha mengatakan bahwa aku akan mendukung apapun keputusannya.

Dia membuka mulutnya "Aku sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan keluar dari SM dan mencari uang untuk membeli nama TVXQ yang sangat kita cintai ini" Dia menutup matanya dan terlihat seluruh para member menahan nafasnya menunggu keputusan sang Leader, Aku sendiri juga menunggu keputusan Yunho dengan tegang namun disaat seperti ini aku tidak boleh memperlihatkannya karena dia, orang yang sangat aku cintai juga tengah merasakan beban yang sangat berat. Aku mengenggam tangannya, berharap aku bisa membantunya, membantunya dalam meringankan segala beban yang tengah dipikulnya. Secara perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya dan melanjutkan kembali perkataannya "Aku memilih Junsu, Yoochun, dan" Dia menatap diriku dan mencium tanganku yang tengah digenggamnya "Dan kau Joongie". Aku membulatkan mataku begitu namaku disebutkan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan karena segala kata-kataku terasa tertahan di ujung tenggorokanku. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menatap matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan mendalam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus kami bertiga Yun?" Itulah yang ditanyakan oleh Junsu dan pertanyaan itu jugalah yang membuatku mampu menghindari matanya, mata yang tengah memancarkan kesedihan tersebut.

"Itu karena aku merasakan kalian bisa membebaskan member yang tersisa disini" Jawab Yunho yang memandang Junsu. Apa benar? Hanya itu alasannya Yun?.

"Kau bohong, kau bohong Yun, tolong jujur pada kami kenapa kau memilih kami bertiga untuk keluar dari sini, kumohon Yun, kau seorang leader yang sangat kami hormati hingga saat ini jadi aku tahu kau mempunyai alasan yang sangat logis untuk kami semua kenapa kau memutuskan seperti itu" Mohon Yoochun yang kini terlihat tidak terima atas keputusan tersebut.

Dia, orang yang kucintai itu mengeluarkan senyumannya tapi aku sangat yakin senyuman itu adalah senyuman palsu, sebuah senyuman yang pertama kali diperlihatkannya padaku dan member yang lainnya saat pertama kami dipersatukan dalam satu grup "Kan tadi aku sudah menjawabnya kalian pasti bisa membebaskan kami dari sini" ucapnya. Tapi aku tidak percaya akan ucapannya saat ini. Entah darimana aku memperoleh kekuatan untuk menatap matanya saat ini "Yunnie tolong jawab yang jujur".

Aku dan dia kini saling menatap satu sama lain, disana maksudku di dalam matanya itu aku tidak bisa membacanya, membaca maksud darinya ataupun membaca pikirannya saat ini karena disana hanya terlihat tatapan datar. Seolah-olah tidak ada orang yang boleh membaca apa yang dipikirkannya termasuk diriku sendiri.

"Umma" Aku mengalihkan padanganku pada aegya kami dalam grup ini yaitu Shim Changmin dan memberikan tatapan berupa 'Apa?' padanya.

Dia, Changmin tersenyum padaku "Apa Umma dan yang lainnya ingin tahu kenapa Appa membuat keputusan seperti ini?" Ucapannya itu mampu membuat semuanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada dirinya.

Dia kembali tersenyum pada kami semuanya dan mulai membuka mulutnya "Itu karena.." hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsinya "Minnie" suara itu berasal dari Yunho yang kurasakan didalam genggaman tatapan matanya yang tajam kepada Changmin serta genggaman tangannya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang geram.

"Kurasa mereka bertiga harus mengetahui alasan yang diberikan oleh Appa agar nanti tidak ada salah paham diantara kita, salah paham yang menghancurkan usaha kita berlima dalam mempertahankan nama TVXQ" Ucapnya bijak, sungguh tak kusangka magnae dan aegya dalam grup ini bisa berkata seperti itu pada Yunho yang notabenenya seorang Leader.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan alasannya, Minnie" Desak Junsu yang sudah tidak sabaran alasan dibalik semua ini.

"Sabar dulu Hyung, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang, Appa maksudku Leader kita memilih kalian bertiga keluar dari sini itu karena" Aku merasakan dia menelan ludahnya dengan paksa "Karena dia tidak ingin kalian terluka lebih dalam jika terus berada disini" lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudnya? Cepat jelaskan Minnie? Aku tidak mengerti" Tanyaku yang benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud 'Kami akan terus terluka jika berada disini'.

Dia menatapku "Appa tahu mental kalian bertiga yang paling lemah jika dibandingkan olehku dan Appa, contohnya saja Junsu Hyung, Hyung adalah orang pertama yang akan menangis jika pihak sana terlalu memaksa kita" Ucapan Changmin sangatlah tepat karena Junsu memiliki hati yang sangat sensitive.

"Lalu Yoochun Hyung, kami tau kalau dilihat dari luar kau memiliki mental yang sangat kuat saking kuatnya pasti kau akan membela para member yang telah disakiti oleh orang lain tak peduli orang itu siapa tapi sifatmu itulah yang tidak akan bisa dikendalikan jika kau terus berada disini, kau akan menghancurkan segala rencana yang kita susun selama ini, rencana untuk mendapatkan nama TVXQ dari SM" Jelas Changmin yang pasti langsung menusuk ke Yoochun karena terlihat Yoochun sudah tidak melakukan protes.

Setelah menjelaskan alasan Junsu dan Yoochun, Changmin menatapku dengan lembut "Dan untuk Umma, Apa Umma tau kenapa Appa memilih melepaskan Umma dari sisinya demi rencana kita ini?" Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku karena aku memang tidak tahu alasan dari Yunho sebenarnya "Itu karena Umma adalah Umma kami, Umma dari TVXQ dan para cassie, Umma adalah orang yang mampu mengontrol dan mengeluarkan mereka berdua (Junsu dan Yoochun) jika dalam kesulitan serta Umma lah orang yang paling mempunyai kekuatan untuk melindungi kami semua dari orang-orang yang ingin berusaha menghancurkan nama kita dan para cassie dari luar, untuk itulah Appa rela melepaskan Umma karena Umma yang akan melindungi kami semuanya dari luar sedangkan perlindungan untuk di dalam sendiri Appa yang melakukannya, kumohon kalian bertiga mengerti atas keputusan Appa selaku Leader dari TVXQ, TOHOSHINKI, DBSK ataupun nama-nama lain kita" Aku yang mendengar penjelasan dari Changmin mulai merasakan mataku sedikit panas, ingin mengeluarkan air mataku.

Sungguh aku tidak menyangka keputusan Yunho ternyata melihat seberapa kami bisa bertahan dan mampu dalam menghadapi ujian nanti yang kita hadapi ke depannya. Yunho yang mungkin merasakan aku sedang berusaha menahan air mataku pun mengarahkan kepalaku ke dadanya agar aku bisa menangis di dadanya sepuasnya tanpa ditahan-tahan lagi. Aku yang sudah tak tahan lagi mulai memecahkan tangisanku di dadanya, sedangkan Junsu dia menangis di dada Yoochun, member yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan kami, Changmin?" Pertanyaan Yoochun itu sedikit membuatku penasaran juga, Kenapa magnae grup ini tidak ikut dengan kami?.

Changmin dia mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya pada kami semuanya "Tentu saja itu karena Appa membutuhkan orang jenius sepertiku untuk mempertahankan dan melindungi nama TVXQ dari SM terutama dari orang itu". Kulihat Yoochun melepaskan pelukan dari Junsu dan mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala Changmin dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam Changmin "Kau harus membantu Yunho Hyung dan Hwaiting Choikang Changmin, kami akan selalu melindungi kalian dari luar TVXQ" Kata Yoochun.

Mereka bukan kami sangatlah mempunyai ikatan yang sangat kuat, ikatan yang tidak akan terputus walaupun nanti kami sudah berpisah, ikatan yang dipersatukan oleh sebuah nama yang kini tengah kami pertahankan yaitu TVXQ. Aku memperdalam kepalaku didada orang yang kucintai saat ini dan berbisik namun bisa didengar olehnya "Yun, aku takut jika nanti aku keluar dari sini kau akan meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih orang lain, aku takut Yun". Dia mendorong bahuku menyebabkanku sedikit menjauh darinya dan dia mengangkat kepalaku agar bisa menatap mataku, mencoba meyakinkan diriku kalau dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sekalipun kita tidak bersama, kau akan tetap ada disini" Dia membawa salah satu tanganku di dadanya, dapat kurasakan dadanya bergemuruh tak beraturan "Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya jadi percayalah padaku" Ucapnya yang semakin mengecilkan jarak diantara kami sehingga dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku, bibirnya mengecup sebentar bibirku karena ada tiga orang member yang melihatnya terutama Junsu yang sedikit parno atas tindakan kami tapi menyetujui hubungan kami. Aneh bukan? Itulah yang selalu menjadi karakteristik grup kami karena kami mempunyai para member yang memiliki sifat unik.

Malam itu aku menanam kata-kata Yunnnie di pikiran dan hatiku, kata-katanya yang akan selalu setia padaku dan selalu mencintaiku selamanya.

**END FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap lurus pemandanganku saat ini, pemandangan dimana dia, orang yang kucintai tengah memecahkan barang-barang di sekitarnya. Barang-barang berupa gelas dan guci-guci mahal yang selalu kukumpulkan, dia benar-benar tidak peduli atas semua koleksiku. Dia memang selalu begitu, mengamuk sesuka hatinya jika dia telah dituduh yang bukan-bukan olehku. Tuduhanku atas perselingkuhan yang telah dilakukannya kepada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Dia terus melemparkan semua barang-barang yang ada di dalam rumahku, ah bukan sekarang ini juga rumahnya karena aku dengan bodohnya mengatas namakan rumah ini dengan nama singkatan kami berdua padahal aku yang membelinya. Awalnya aku tidak menyangka dia akan seperti ini, aku dan dia memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik sekali dan tidak ada masalah apapun di hubungan kami walaupun kami mungkin jarang bertemu sejak aku dan dua member TVXQ lainnya lawsuit dari SM hingga akhirnya dia datang dengan menjadi rekannya di atas panggung, padahal kami selalu bisa melewati rintangan yang menghadang hubungan kami mulai dari larangan SM yang meminta kami berlima tidak bertemu di hadapan publik tapi masih bisa bertemu secara diam-diam tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya, lalu gossip Yunho pacaran dengan beberapa Yeoja seperti Go Ahra lawan main Yunho serta BoA teman dekatku yang katanya menjadi dekat setelah aku keluar dari SM tapi itu semua bisa diatasi oleh kami karena Yunho langsung memberikan type Yeojanya yaitu seorang yang tinggi dan entah kenapa semua ciri-ciri type yeoja yang diceritakan Yunho mengarah padaku. Semua rintangan telah kami lewati tapi ternyata aku dan dia terlalu lengah karena dia membiarkan orang itu untuk mendekatinya serta mulai menggeser posisiku dari hati Yunho.

Aku hanya bisa terisak melihat barang-barang dihancurkan Yunho dan amarah Yunho yang masih terus dikeluarkannya dihadapanku. Jujur saat ini aku begitu takut akan orang yang ada dihadapanku ini, dia begitu berbeda sekali dengan kukenal selama ini. Yun kenapa kau berubah menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa Yun?. Pertanyaan itu terus-terusan timbul tanpa adanya jawaban sama sekali.

Kulihat dia sudah sedikit tenangan, dia perlahan-lahan berjalan menujuku tapi aku malah reflek mundur, berusaha menjauhi dirinya yang masih diliputi oleh amarah walaupun sudah sedikit tenangan tapi tetap saja aku takut, takut akan dirinya yang seperti ini. Dia masih terus berjalan ke arahku dan aku pun masih tetap mundur hingga tubuhku membentur tembok di belakangku ini, kini aku sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi, dia kulihat menyeringai "Joongie kemarilah dan percaya padaku kalau yang kau dengar itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan yang bermaksud memisahkan hubungan kita" Rayunya padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak percaya padanya, aku mendapatkan bukti dia dan orang itu berjalan hanya berdua saja saat dini hari menuju rumah Yunho. Aku yang saat itu berpikir kalau Yunho mungkin membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup ketika dirinya baru saja kembali dari Shanghai dan kabar kalau dia jatuh membuatku memahaminya Tapi ternyata aku salah setelah aku menghubungi Changmin apakah Yunho beristirahat dengan baik saat itu dan Changmin malah memberikanku kabar kalau Yunho tidak berada di dorm. Kemana dia pergi? Aku sudah menghubungi rumahnya dan disana bilang Yunho tidak ada disana. Aku begitu curiga atas semuanya hingga akhirnya aku membuka akun twitterku dan kulihat sebuah mention dari salah satu penggemarku yang ternyata juga adalah seorang YunJae Shipper. Di mentionannya dia memberikanku sebuah foto, foto seseorang yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan mesranya, dini hari dan sepertinya itu jalan yang menuju ke rumahnya.

* * *

'_** bornfreeonekiss Aku melihat Jung Yunho yang baru pulang entah darimana dini hari bersama orang ini dan mereka menuju ke kediamannya Yunho, Dia siapa? Kenapa begitu mesra sekali'**_

* * *

Aku saat itu langsung mengeluarkan air mataku jadi dia telah berselingkuh dariku, kenapa? Padahal aku sudah mempercayainya bahwa dia tidak akan mungkin memadu kasih dengan orang lain, bahkan aku sangat mengenal orang itu, dia partner kerja Yunho dan Changmin. Dia orangnya begitu ramah, periang, hyperaktif, dan mungkin memang sedikit genit pada Yunho tapi Yunho terus meyakinkanku kalau dia bersikap seperti itu karena dia salah satu fanboynya Yunho dan aku pun menerima yang Yunho katakan padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Tidak Yun, aku tidak percaya padamu kali ini" Ucapku lirih padanya. Dia menggeram dan tatapan matanya tajam padaku, tangannya langsung menjambak rambutku, membuatku menengadah kepadanya, dia mendesis tepat dihadapanku "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Terserah karena aku Cuma ingin kau melayaniku malam ini" Jambakannya pada rambutku membuatku tertarik karena dia berjalan ke kamarku, aku berteriak kesakitan padanya tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya, malah semakin menarik rambutku hingga kami memasuki kamar kami. Dia menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur empuk kami berdua, dengan kencang dan keras membuatku sedikit merasakan sakit di punggungku. Aku tersadar kalau Yunho menghimpit tubuhku, dia berbisik di telingaku "Kau malam ini harus melayaniku" Aku masih terus menggeleng dan melawannya, tidak sudi diriku di sentuh setelah dia menyentuh orang itu. Aku sangat jijik padanya dan orang itu. Namun, kekuatanku tidak seimbang dengannya.

Aku pasrah saja saat dia dengan lancangnya membuka semua pakaianku, membuatku naked dihadapannya. Dia pun membuka bajunya dan melemparkannya sembarangan seperti seluruh pakaianku yang entah berada dimana saat ini lalu melorotkan celananya, memperlihatkan juniornya yang membesar dan dia langsung memasukkan seluruh juniornya di hole milikku, tak mempedulikan seluruh teriakan kesakitan yang kukeluarkan saat ini.

Dia semakin gencar menubrukkan punyanya ke dalam holeku berkali-kali, aku yang merasakan kalau dia sudah menemukan titik kenikmatanku mulai mendesah walaupun dalam hatiku memberontak dan jijik atas dirinya yang berada di dalam diriku. Ditengah-tengah desahanku, aku berusaha untuk menanyakan alasannya, alasan kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku "Aaahh... Yunhh.. Ahhh.. Ke-Kenapah.. Ahh... kau.. ber..Aaahhh.. selingkuh..Ahhh... Ahhh.. Padanyahh.. Fasster..Yunhh". Dengan mudahnya dia memberikan jawabannya padaku "Auuhh.. Joongiehh.. holemu sempit sekali...Ahhh.. Kau ingin tahu..Ahhh" Aku mengangguk dengan susah payah "Itu...Ahhh.. karena .. dia selalu.. Ahhh... berada disisiku.. dan Auuuh... Iam comiiing" Kurasakan cairannya yang tersembur di dalamku, memenuhi seluruh isi hole ku. Yunho, dia jatuh diatasku tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari dalam hole ku.

"Yun.. apa hanya itu alasannya kau memilihnya? Memilih dirinya untuk menjadi selirmu?" Tanyaku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku menahan tangisanku yang sudah siap pecah tersebut. Dia memelukku dan mencium keningku "Karena kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi segala usahamu hingga aku merasakan kau melupakan kehadiranku di dalam hidupmu dan dia datang membawakanku seluruh cintanya dan perhatiannya padaku disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang" Jadi Yunho merasa aku melupakannya? Kenapa dia tidak mengerti kalau aku melakukan semua ini agar bisa dengan mudahnya kita berlima berkumpul kembali? Kenapa?.

"Apa ada lagi, Yun?" Aku menunggu jawaban darinya tapi yang ketemukan kalau dia sudah tertidur. Perih hatiku disaat aku berusaha mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang agar bisa membuat kita kembali seperti sedia kala lagi, dia malah melakukan semua itu. Apakah kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama Yun?. Aku menutup mataku dan air mata lagi-lagi meluncur keluar seenaknya dari mataku. Aku mendorong tubuh Yunho ke samping, disaat itulah juniornya terlepas dan aku sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika junior Yunho terlepas dari dalam holeku. Aku melihat dia tertidur pulas, aku mengecup kepalanya "Good Night, Baby" Ucapku yang langsung melangkahkan kakiku keluar tentu dengan seluruh pakaian yang sudah kupunguti terlebih dahulu dan memakainya kembali sambil sedikit meringis sakit pada hole ku. Sebelum aku keluar dari kamar itu aku memberikan senyuman sedihku padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini aku berada di sebuah jembatan tepatnya tengah berdiri di balik salah satu pagarnya, dimana dibawahnya terbentang sungai Han yang sangat dingin. Aku menatap sungai itu, sebuah sungai yang menjadi salah satu saksi kenangan kami berdua. Aku tersenyum sedih dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mataku. Aku menangis, mengingat segalanya, segala pengorbananku selama ini, pengorbanan yang berujung pada pengkhianatan darinya, orang yang sangat aku cintai selama ini "Goodbye, Yunnie" Ucapku dan langsung meluncur ke sungai dingin yang berada di bawah.

Di dalam sungai itu, aku merasakan sangat kedinginan seperti hatiku saat ini. Seperti sebuah film yang diputar cepat di dalam kepalaku ini, aku dapat melihat segala kenangan kami. Kenangan kami ketika pertama kali bertemu, perjuangan kami bersama tiga orang member lainnya, segala rintangan yang kami berdua lewati mulai dari Appa dan Ummannya Yunho, SM, ataupun yang lainnya, Kenangan kami berdua di saat suka dan duka dalam menjalani ini semua, hingga berakhir pada malam ini. Malam terakhirku untuk mengingat segala hal tentangnya, TVXQ, Cassie, dan yang lainnya. Terima kasih untuk segalanya Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Huwaaa cerita apa ini? Mian kalau jadi sedih begini, tunggu sedih gak sih? Aku yang lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngurusin segala hal tentang Skripsi malah terpikir ide ini. Semua yang ada disini itu real ga ada yang OC, maksudku karakternya. Pikirin aja sendiri maksudku itu apa. Wkwkwk. XD

Satu lagi ff ini buat eonnie Gek yang curhat pingin ff angst dimana JJnya mati.


End file.
